<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revolutionary by MoisturizedShigaraki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384767">Revolutionary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoisturizedShigaraki/pseuds/MoisturizedShigaraki'>MoisturizedShigaraki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hiveswap, Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alpha Trolls - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternia, Angst, Beforus, Beta Trolls - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Hemospectrum, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoisturizedShigaraki/pseuds/MoisturizedShigaraki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternia is a small kingdom, riddled with corrupt political leaders, and angry, mistreated, civilians. A group of libertarians decided that they were fed up with unfair, caste-driven, treatment, and they rise up. Throw in a troll imposing as someone else, and you get a mess. Can the high governmental powers keep control of the townspeople, or will the peasants take over? </p><p>Basically, a Homestuck AU, I call the Revolutionary AU, for lack of better terms. Basically, Feferi is in control of their kingdom, but a select few individuals want to become empowered. Some for the good of their people, some for their own greedy desires. Opposite powers clash.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aradia Megido/Equius Zahhak, Aranea Serket &amp; Equius Zahhak, Kanaya Maryam &amp; Karkat Vantas, Kurloz Makara/Meulin Leijon, Meenah Peixes &amp; Cronus Ampora, Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope, Porrim Maryam &amp; Kankri Vantas, Rufioh Nitram/Horuss Zahhak, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author’s Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! Welcome to 'Revolutionary'. This specific page is set up to relay any untold information regarding the story. </p>
<p>*This story is abandoned as of 05/22/20, may be picked back up later*</p>
<p>The chapters will not necessarily be played in chronological order. Actually, some chapters will intervene each other. One chapter may be happening at the same time as another. </p>
<p>The titles of chapters will correspond to who the focus will be on. For example, 'Bronze —' will focus on Rufioh and Tavros, 'Violet —' will focus on Eridan and Cronus, 'Lime —' will focus on Karkat and Kankri, etc. </p>
<p>Due to the nature of this story and it's correlation with the Hemospectrum directly, I will list it here: Rust &lt; Bronze &lt; Gold &lt; Lime &lt; Olive &lt; Jade &lt; Teal &lt; Cerulean &lt; Indigo &lt; Purple &lt; Violet &lt; Fuchsia. Blood color is integral!</p>
<p>A lot of the characters will be/seem ooc, and this is done to help push the narrative. This is also because I believe with the different circumstances and upbringing, characters will react to things differently and whatnot. Characters like Rufioh, Eridan, and Equius, will be off kilter. For example, in Revolutionary, Rufioh really is trying to be a hero. Unlike in the comic where he is rather selfish and hates confrontation, Rufioh has something he cares enough about to create conflict, the something being Tavros, his little brother. He is more based on The Summoner. There are a lot of tweaks in the personalities of the trolls.</p>
<p>Speaking of upbringing, the idea of this story is that once a troll hits 60, they are sent out to train and battle again otherworldly civilizations. Due to blood color, rusts and bronzes generally aren't sent because they don't live as long, therefor they're looked down upon in society and never prioritized because they aren't valued warriors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Violet Assassin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*This is abandoned as of 05/22/20, may be picked back up later*</p><p>The night was crystal clear, not a cloud covering the shimmering stars above them. That night was a beautiful night, one that was considered the perfect night. Queen Feferi Peixes had been set to give a speech on this particular night. She had memorized forty-five minutes worth of words, all explaining the governmental wrongdoings. </p><p>She took many steps onto the balcony, causing an outcry. Some celebrated her arrival, while some disputed it. </p><p>She began with a pledge. "As your designated queen, I will do my best to give you, the people of Alternia, what you want and deserve." The crowd clapped and whistled. As she went through her speech, some of her statements became impromptu, her heart began going into it. She looked down. Her kingdom was down there, beneath her. Every blood color. </p><p>She felt sick to her stomach. So many people of the lower caste were cheering her on, but for years she had ignored them. 'Not anymore.'</p><p>In a cry of passion, Feferi bellowed, "The lowbloods shouldn't be treated as a separate entity. We, as a people, are given a pallet of equal rights; this pallet of which seemed non-transferable to those of lower ranks. They knew nothing of the simplicities of life received by being born into nobility. They knew nothing of acceptance, only of pain and abandonment." The crowd erupted when she paused to take a breath. Several bronze and gold bloods cheered, some even weeping profusely. On the opposite end, there were higher castes, rays of indigo and violet, unwilling to change their opinion. For as long as life had been, these still-ranking castes were known for being lowly peasantry. Their lifespan was millennia shorter, causing medical facilities and other essential infrastructures to focus on the higher castes, durable enough to last longer. While the speech seemed to be a big hit amongst some, there were several bands of anti-conspirators. They made their presence abundantly clear.</p><p>All through the night, Feferi spoke of freedom. She spoke of equality. She spoke of happiness. Of everybody living as one. Alternia would no longer be divided, she said. A small voice remained unheard in the crowd.</p><p>"She is feeding us bullshit." The voice belonged to a hooded woman, no older than thirty. "She doesn't know what she's doing." The hooded figure said, long, winding, obtrusive horns shaking incredulously. She put a lit cigarette to her lips, taking in a deep breath. She held it in for a moment, then let it all out. "She has no right to say anything about how we feel. She has never had to lift a finger." The person in the cloak slowly removed it, getting a better view of the balcony the Queen stood on top of. It was a small woman, only standing around 5'0. Her lips were painted red with mascara to match. </p><p>Next to her she heard a scoff. "Tell me about it." She turned to look, seeing a man with a purple streak in his hair. This man, who she had learned to call 'Eridan', shook his head. "She will never understand the complexities that come with being... Lowblooded." Damara nodded, crossing her arms. </p><p>"Now is the perfect opportunity. All of the guards are distracted with her." Damara said. She gestured towards the front door of the palace. "We can easily get in. Do you have your knife?" She asked, a devious smile on her face. She dropped her cigarette, but waiting for him to answer. She knew the answer. She began the walk to the palace. Behind her, Eridan had picked her cigarette up off of the ground, pocketing it. </p><p>"It's the perfect time." </p><p>The two trickled in, noticing the distinct lack of people in the palace. Damara slowly ventured forward, never having been in such a magnificent building. Her eyes widened, imagining living in the luxury surrounding her. Anger overtook her. </p><p>"She gets this, while we get to live in rickety houses. Our sinks don't work, our beds are firm and creaky, and she gets porcelain pillars! I've never seen this many vases in my life!" The rust blooded woman turned to look at Eridan. He was looking at his feet. Her demeanor changed immediately, from one of aggression to one of concern. "What's wrong?" She asked, suspecting something to be off. She stalled for a moment before taking a step toward him. "Did you hear some-"</p><p>With no warning, Eridan grabbed her arm, turned her around, and smashing her head into the nearest vase. It shattered, leaving pieces stuck in her forehead, and on the tiles beneath them. A piece also became lodged in Eridan's hand. Violet blood began running down his arm. Damara yelped in pain, crying for help.He let her fall to the ground, leaving her scrambling to get up, but before she could, he began to pull her further into the house, almost as if he had known the layout. Her fingers clawed at the ground, breaking some of her nails. He systematically pulled her back into, what seemed to be, a dining room. She thrashed wildly, knocking him into the table in the middle. It loudly crashed onto its side. This infuriated the man, he reached down for her hair, accidentally ripping some of it out, leaving it to become apart of a trail on the floor. Crimson blood leaked from her nose, as well as her forehead, covered in lacerations. She scratched at his arm, breaking skin. </p><p>He dragged her until he was to exhausted to anymore. She tried to get to her feet, but before she could've, he unsheathed his knife and stabbed her side. She was brought to her knees in pain, before being punched on the side of her head. She hit the ground, her strength being lost, along with her blood. She gasped, unable to catch her breath. She looked him in the eyes, noticing the color coating his arm. Her eyes grew wide. </p><p>"You're not o-one of u-us. You're like her." </p><p>Eridan put her boot on her stomach, giving a quick stab. He did this repeatedly until she had quit squirming. The blood flicked off of the blade in every direction. </p><p>Eridan sucked in a breath. He remembered what his intentions truly were, and what he had planned to do all along. Out of his pocket, he pulled out a bronze vial, as well as the previously discarded cigarette. In her dirtied hands, Eridan placed the cigarette, an impromptu action. He then cracked the bottle of blood open, the rancid smell made him wince. The blood was weeks old, having been drained from a bronze blood he had met several weeks prior. He let the blood spill onto the floor. He went quickly, pouring the slightly coagulated blood around. Then, out of the same pocket, he pulled a small bag. Clumps of hair, much shorter than his own, filled the bag, the likes of which he sprinkled generously across the floor. </p><p>He checked the bottom of his feet. His shoes would track blood out. He removed them, and ran from the house. He ran for as long as his lungs would allow, and he eventually found himself entrenched in trees. In the spur of the moment, he gathered sticks, and a stone. Eridan craftily lit a fire. He then took off the shirt he was wearing, which was soiled with Damara's crimson blood. He threw it into the fire. He then tossed in his boots. Then the bag. Then the vial. They all slowly burned, while Eridan listened around himself. He noticed smears of bronze and rust blood on his arms, and even on his glasses. A short grumble escaped his lips, and he rapidly tried to scrub the drying remnants off of him. </p><p>After he felt sufficiently cleaned, he extinguished the fire by a throwing a nearby ponds water onto it. 'Now,' he thought, 'it is time to worry about the future.' He continued walking, his head beginning to pound. He absolutely could not go home. Cronus should have been in bed by then anyway. He could make himself food, officially being the ripe age of six years old. He could take care of himself for a few days, he hoped.</p><p>He thought about his many acquaintances. </p><p>He knew Meulin Leijon, who would, more than likely, let him stay at her house for a few days. He then remembered her boyfriend, Kurloz Makara. He was an intimidating fellow, despite his inability to speak. He watched with the eyes of a hawk. With Kurloz around, he would be caught in no time, most likely before entry. </p><p>He knew Horuss Zahhak, but that would be doomed from the start. The Zahhak's made everything strange, and overly complicated. Horuss, not so secretly, spent his time with a lowblood. This was much to his younger brother, Equius', chagrin. Although they would be delighted to have him, it would be a strange complex that Eridan doesn't wish to indulge in. This option was a no-go. </p><p>He knew the Captor-Pyrope household. They were cool-headed people, with the exception of Mituna. They were also rather dim, in his opinion. They wouldn't expect a thing if he just wanted to visit for a few days. He thought about it for a moment longer, deciding that squatting in their house would be the best course of action. </p><p>He took almost no time in his walk there, already being near the Slums. Approaching the house filled him with anxiety. If they saw him through, what would happen? He shrugged off the gnawing filling, stepping up into the lawn. He could hear loud voices inside the house. Sollux and Mituna were fighting, which was to be expected. He knocked on their door, boisterous and firm. Socked feet padded on the floor toward him. </p><p>The door was threw open, and Eridan was met with a shaggy-haired Mituna Captor. Mituna gave him a quick look up and down, seeing how his usual sophisticated heir had been abandoned. </p><p>"Woah, Wader. You're looking hella sick nasty. You're like if Meulin decided to beat someone up. What the fuck happened to you?" Mituna asked, sparing no decency. Eridan looked away. Behind Mituna walked in Sollux, who glared at his brother. </p><p>"Don't say shit like that, MT." Sollux grumped, then looking to Eridan. His eyebrows scrunched up in disgust.</p><p>"I came to ask if I can stay here for a few days. Just to visit." Mituna looked at his mauled arms, breath heaving. </p><p>"Your arms are bleeding."</p><p>"I know. Can I stay, Mituna?"</p><p>"I don't think 'Tulip will care too much." He answered, forgetting his earlier question. He moved out of the way to allow Eridan inside. The younger brother, Sollux crossed his arms. </p><p>"Where's Cronus?" </p><p>Sollux and Eridan never had an affinity for each other. In fact, they shared the opposite. They meshed together abominably. Eridan's eyes turned to slats, staring the young man down. </p><p>"He has a baby-sitter." Eridan cringed at the blatant lie. Sollux didn't look the least bit appeased, but Mituna shrugged, welcoming him inside. </p><p>"Me and Sollux are 'boutta make dinner, if you want any. 'Tulip said she wanted something exotic, so we're making fish." Eridan shook his head in disgust, but thanked the gold blood for the offer regardless. </p><p>"You will hardly even notice I'm here." Mituna galloped back into the kitchen, while Sollux stared Eridan down. The tension soared in the room, until Latula Pyrope came down the stairs. She was dressed in a baggy shirt and shorts, surprisingly to him, not sporting her red-tinted sunglasses. She looked at Eridan in shock. </p><p>"What's up, sea boy?" Latula said, chuckling afterward. "I haven't seen you or Cronus in forever!" She looked all around him. "I still haven't seen him in forever, I guess. Wow, I've never seen you so battered, you ok?" </p><p>Eridan sent her a curt nod, pressing her to avoid asking any more questions. From the kitchen, Mituna yelled, "He's chilling here for a few days!" Sollux grunted at this remark, stomping back into the kitchen. Latula shot him an unsatisfied look, but soon turned back to Eridan. "We're all happy to have you here!" She paused, glancing into the room next to them. "Well, almost all. Anyway, next time you come around, bring the little guy." Latula jested, elbowing his arm. He winced in pain and cupped his scratches in his palm. She chuckled nervously. "Whoops. Sorry, E-Dog." He reciprocated a slim grin.</p><p>"I'll bring Cronus next time." He said, following Latula into their kitchen. Despite living in the lesser part of town, they obviously maintained their home to keep it above the average. New paint seemed to be applied to the walls, and every countertop was shining. He was almost surprised, they had renovated since the last time he had been over. "He would like the decor, I think. </p><p>Eridan thought of his little brother, Cronus. In the morning he would wake up on his own. He wouldn't hear sizzling, nor would he smell the intoxicating scent of breakfast being cooked just for him. He wouldn't run up and ensnare Eridan in a sappy hug. Cronus would be all alone, most likely scared as to wherever his older sibling had gone. </p><p>His heart twinged, so he shook away the thought, instead focusing on the incessant chatter between Mituna and Sollux, and Latula laughing along, agreeing with one and then the other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cerulean Detective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*This is abandoned as of 05/22/20, it may be picked back up later*</p><p>Walking into the palace, a ripe, exuberant, copper scent infiltrated their senses. A soft frown wore itself onto Aranea's face, her eyes searching the foyer. The room was eerily pristine, the smell throwing her off. Her gaze rested on her much younger partner, indigo-blooded Equius Zahhak. His eyes were riddled with horror, only barely masked by his sunglasses. Aranea turned to the Queen of their kingdom, Feferi Peixes, who stood by nervously.</p><p>"It smells like its been here for weeks," Feferi said, in between shallow, staggering, breaths. "But that's just not possible. Meenah and I ate dinner in here just before the speech last night." Aranea noted her weepy eyes, turning back to Equius. Aranea squinted at the Queen. </p><p>"How did you say you found the body?" </p><p>"I didn't find it," she explained. "Meenah did. She was playing with her little friend this morning, and, suddenly, I heard her scream." Feferi paused. "She was so scared." A teardrop escaped, dripping down her face and onto the polished tiles. "I came running, along with some guards, and to our horror, there was... You know." Feferi shuttered at the memory. "She doesn't even seem bothered, which may be a blessing, or a curse. I can't tell yet." Aranea nodded towards the fuchsia blood's account. Equius, who had stood idly until that point, spoke up. </p><p>In a gruff, guttural voice, he said, "I'm being led to believe that this may be the result of a hate-crime." A grim pallor had resolved on his features. Feferi gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. Slowly, she retreated from the room out of the front entrance. Aranea and Equius bore a look of despair. The woman dared to traverse forward, leaving the Queen to sulk outside. Equius kept up. </p><p>"You shouldn't have told her that. Not every lowblood death is a part of some casteist conspiracy. People of that kind aren't exactly known to be... Hospitable. It was probably done by their own caste." Aranea spoke, removing the gloves from her box of varying forensic tools. She tossed a pair in Equius' direction, then pulled her own over her long, slender, fingers. Equius clicked his tongue, disagreement settled in his mouth.</p><p>"I only say that because of the speech last night. The rust, bronze, and golds have been rather riled up over it." His forehead glistened in the light, nerves apparent. He wiped it away with his forearm. "My brother showed up rather late last night, leading me to question his whereabouts. He said that it wasn't my business. I am sure he has been off with that bronze. He has acted so bizarrely as of late. Almost calm, which isn't like his typical behavior." Equius's face shifted to discomfort. "I'm afraid he will be killed."</p><p>Aranea shared a sympathetic smile. "You can't control him, he's a grown man. If he gets in trouble, it's on his own terms. Horuss has always been a free-bird anyway, hasn't he?" Equius crossed his arms, averting his eyes to the floor.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why don't we get on with the investigation?" She suggested. Equius gave a brief nod, face hardening. Aranea shifted her focus to the overwhelming scent before them. "This room is so... Clean." She observed several gold-rimmed paintings along the walls, along with an assortment of vases, one of which was shattered on the tiled floor. Juxtaposed to the remnants of the vase were bloodied claw marks. Five miniature, crimson, trails sprinkled with bits of torn fingernail laced the floor, leading to another room. "I think it's safe to say, she struggled for a little bit." The pair couldn't help but grimace. Aranea took a deep breath in, following the scent, leading her to the room adjacent to the foyer. Equius followed closely behind.</p><p>Before them laid a mess of chairs, a flipped table, and large patches of deep red and bronze blood. Aranea's eyes welled up, with her hand she wafted the smell away from her, but the metallic tinge already seemed to infiltrate her brain. She could taste coins. The two took a moment to regain their posture before continuing forward. Every other step, they had to take a wide stride over blood splatter. On the ground, they found more rust-colored blood, as well as several strands of hair. Some were of incredible length, nearing three feet. Others were shorter, only centimeters long. Along the floor, there was also tattered cloth, saturated with the two reoccurring blood colors. Her stomach began doing flips, as the trail led them to a slightly ajar door. The door showed bloodied scratch marks, a shiver went down her spine. They sauntered closer to the room, the smell becoming too much to bear.</p><p>Aranea took in a deep breath. In one fluid motion, Aranea opened the door. The scent plaguing them earlier rushed into the room. Her mind was consumed with disgust, but she quickly forgot it when entering the room. In a heap on the floor lay the body, noticeably a woman's. She had impossibly long hair, and a small body, both skinny and short. She had a perfect hourglass figure. Her clothes were slightly torn, but still intact. Aranea turned to Equius, hoping to evaluate his thoughts, but he haphazardly left the room in a hurry. She rolled her eyes, stepping into the gored room. Blood covered almost every inch of the room, even, she noticed, on the ceiling. Deep crimson had pooled around the body, as well as a pattern of browning orange blood around the corpse.</p><p>'The smell makes it seem like she was here for weeks, but the exposed skin looks so smooth and fresh.' Aranea kept making keen observations. Several clumps of hair were missing from her scalp, and her red makeup seemed smeared. Small tattoos were revealed under the torn sleeve on her arm, and her hand clenched an unfinished cigarette. Aranea pulled out a small notepad, beginning to write down small details. While she was distracted with the intricacies of the body, Equius returned, his sunglasses having been removed. He had large indigo bags underneath his eyes. Hearing his heavy footsteps, Aranea looked at him with a grin. </p><p>"I didn't take you to be so squeamish." She chuckled. She looked deeper at the hands on the corpse. The unbroken fingernails had violet skin underneath them. Aranea's eyes formed a conflicted expression. She looked toward Equius, lacking understanding at the evidence laid before them. </p><p>"There may be some sort of discrepancy in this-" Aranea started, she realized a distinct sense of panic on his face and dropped what she was saying.</p><p>"I think I know her," Equius said, a haunting tone in his voice. He began fidgeting in place, twirling his lengthy hair between his fingers. "A few days ago, Damara Megido disappeared, she was from the dangerous part of town. She went out, apparently on some sort of business venture, but never returned home. She... Um... Matches the description, rather exceptionally. Long hair, short stature, rustblooded. He paused, one hand clenched tightly around the fabric of his shirt, the other resting on his forehead. Aranea glared at him.</p><p>"Do you read every missing persons file in the office?" Her tone was stern, obviously doubting his credibility. Equius firmly shook his head, sweat forming on his brow. He cast her a worried glance.</p><p>"I knew her personally." He said, directing a hasty glance at the body once again. "Seeing her like this..." He unconsciously shivered, unable to face the corpse any longer.</p><p>Aranea swiftly stepped away from the body, turning toward the nervous indigo before her. Her eyes squinted, scrutinizing him, questioning his patchwork knowledge of the inferior casted woman before them.</p><p>"How did you know her? You're not exactly... A rustblood." Equius jumped, surprised at the statement, but settled himself down only seconds later. </p><p>"I-I am... Was friends with her younger sister, Aradia. Apart from that, my recollection of her is limited." He replied. Aranea shrugged, seemingly satisfied with his answer, dropping back down to the body. Damara Megido's body.</p><p>"Did she happen to hang out with any bronze bloods?" She asked, once again filling the scene in her notebook. Equius shrugged.</p><p>"It wouldn't be irrational to assume that she does. Did. She lived in the slums." Aranea scrunched up her nose in frustration, hoping for a clearer answer.</p><p>"Maybe we should pay the younger Megido a visit after a little more investigation. You remember where she lives?" Aranea asked. Equius looked away, but gave an affirming nod. "Then it's decided." She exclaimed. "We're heading to the Megido's after we're done. Is that cool with you?" She asked.</p><p>"I... Uh... Yes, we should." He responded, looking at the puddles of blood covering the room. "We should, for Damara."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>